


the larger, the better

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi really wants to see how Jemma looks in one of her large, fluffy sweaters, and it turns out to be even better than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the larger, the better

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by this (http://totalnerdatheart.tumblr.com/post/102299966746/do-you-know-who-would-love-wearing-sweaters-to-big) post because I couldn't resist the idea.

"I must look pathetic."

Bobbi is beaming at her, a smile growing on her lips.

"I have many words to describe how you look right now," she says, stepping closer to her girlfriend, "and 'pathetic' isn't one of them."

Jemma smirks shyly and casts her eyes down, fumbling with the long sleeves that cover her hands entirely. The sweater is several sizes larger than Jemma’s and it feels like she’s being swallowed by the warm wool. She buries her face in the fluffy fabric covering her hands; it smells good, like the body lotion Bobbi uses.

Bobbi thinks this might just be the cutest thing she’s ever seen in her life. She gazes at her tiny, sleepy girlfriend, wearing nothing but underwear and her gigantic sweater, smiling sweetly as she looks down at herself.

Soon Bobbi is standing much closer to Jemma than she was before, gazing down at the scientist. "You're so tiny," Bobbi says with a laugh.

She says that pretty much on a daily basis and yet Jemma reacts the same amusing way every single time. "I'm not!" She says defensively. "You're-" She stutters. "Way too tall. Why am I wearing your sweater?"

Now it's Bobbi's time to stutter. She realizes there's no specific reason why she asked Jemma to try on her sweater, besides that she was curious to see how Jemma would look on it. And it certainly doesn't disappoint.

"I don't know," she answers, leaning even closer to Jemma and slowly wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck.

Jemma is just about to say something when Bobbi's lips meet hers, and she sighs happily into her mouth. Arms encircled tightly around Bobbi’s waist, her nails softly graze Bobbi’s bare skin as they deepen the kiss before Jemma reluctantly pulls away.

“We should go,” she mumbles, feeling her cheeks flush. “Before someone comes looking for us.”

Bobbi groans and reluctantly moves away, but not before helping Jemma take off her sweater and biting her bottom lip as she allows herself to appreciate how gorgeous Jemma looks in her blue underwear. Or just how gorgeous Jemma looks in general regardless of what she’s wearing, though Bobbi can’t hide her preference for blue underwear or extra large sweaters.

“If they found out we’re together, I doubt they’d be surprised,” Bobbi remarks as she picks up her clothes scattered across her bed.

“Then maybe you should stop kissing me when I’m working in the lab,” Jemma retorts but it comes out less convincing than she intended. She rubs the back of her neck, remembering the feeling of Bobbi’s lips ghosting over her skin. It’s obnoxiously distracting.

Bobbi just laughs. She should probably be ashamed of that. She’s really not.


End file.
